


Beneath The Rolling Waves

by Jeiidaan



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: A hint of LinkSidon, F/M, M/M, Something I wish was in the game, mostly LinkMipha and the torment of emotions afterwords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 14:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11037855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeiidaan/pseuds/Jeiidaan
Summary: Her smile is what they remember.





	Beneath The Rolling Waves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rynoa29](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rynoa29/gifts).



He was growing addicted to it, Sidon could tell. At least once a week in his travels, Link would return to Zora’s Domain, appearing in a flash of blue light from the Shrine’s entrance in the center of the city or from the bridge atop his horse. Sidon and the King would be greeted first by the small hero if no other Zora had stopped him on the way and then he would do some shopping, mostly for the ice arrows in the general store. Sidon felt a little proud in Link’s dependance on his fine domain. 

But then, that’s when he would climb. He would climb the winding paths of the city to the highest point he could manage, donning his Zora armor, the set that fit him so well. Then, with no fear, he would jump, head first into the water below. It was more and more graceful every time. He would more slip past the water’s surface showing a grace that the little Zora children had yet to perfect. It was a fine sight and Sidon found himself watching Link every time he did it. 

This visit was one of those times where he did it more than once. Link raced up the waterfall, back into the city and glided down on his paraglider, landing in the central square. Sidon watched him as he folded the paraglider back and glanced up.

Mipha’s statue was glinting softly in the afternoon light, the crystal refracting the sun as if the ground and water beneath her was made of jewels. Link looked up at her and Sidon watched as he fingered a piece of fabric on his chest. A small motion, but one that told a story that would never leave Link’s quiet lips. 

The hero turned and jogged up towards the spot he’d chosen before and Sidon found himself trailing after. 

Link dove off the edge without a single hesitation in his step and Sidon followed suit. In the seconds it took to reach the surface, Sidon was able to catch Link’s eye and wink with a brandished grin which caused the small hero to lose his form and crash into the waves while the Zoran Prince completed his dive with instinctual perfection.

Link broke the surface with a small cough and Sidon laughed boisterously. 

“Did I startle you? I’m sorry, Link!” His expression was unapologetic. Link caught the expression and huffed as he treaded water towards the crystalline edges of the city. He pulled himself out of the water and sat with a small sigh. His cheeks were flushed and Sidon could tell he had broken Link out of some sort of groove. He swam up and floated nearby Link’s feet that were still dipped in the slightly wavering surface. 

“How have your travels treated you thus far?” he asked, watching as Link’s face alighted slightly with recognition and recollection. He shrugged lightly.

“Just got out of a desert.” The hero sighed. “Way too dry.”

Sidon winced. “I don’t envy your duty,” he replied sympathetically. 

Link kicked the water’s surface lightly and shook his head. “It’s fine. I really shouldn’t be lingering here too long. I just wanted to breathe a little.” He pulled his feet out of the water and stood.

“You’re leaving already?” Sidon straightened himself and followed along the water as Link walked to the nearest waterfall. 

“I should,” he replied simply.

“You can afford a couple hours more,” Sidon sighed. “Ganon isn’t going anywhere.”

“That’s sort of the problem…” Link replied pointedly.

Sidon opened his mouth and then closed it. Then opened it again. “You understand my point perfectly. A couple more hours is nothing to the hundred years the world has held fast. Releasing a bit of stress is good for you. It would not do to have you overwork yourself.”

Link sighed slightly. “It’s…” he stopped walking. Sidon stopped swimming. The Hylian fingered the blue fabric again in the same spot. “It’s just a little hard to relax right now. I can relax more when everything is done…”

Sidon heard the should in his words. A sense of duty was more than such. It was a leash that was unrelenting and one that Link couldn’t rightfully break free of. Sidon pursed his lips before he dove under the water. He saw Link pause in his step and stare at the surface. Perfect. 

With a powerful burst from his feet, Sidon shot out of the water and wrapped his arms around Link’s torso as he hopped over and into the water on the other side of the walkway. Link barely had time to let out a shocked noise before they hit the water again. Sidon grinned and kicked propelling them downwards. He held Link firmly as he wiggled in the silent pressure of the water. 

The small hero didn’t wiggle for long as Sidon knew the Hylian caught the fact that they were going deeper. If he wasted his air, he would likely pass out. Sidon was fine, his gills processing the oxygen easily from the water, breathing as easily as if it was air. Still, he picked up the pace as Link pressed his hands over his mouth and nose, steadily letting out air in a strategic and rhythmic burst to keep it lasting for as long as possible.

Finally, they broke the surface. Link gasped as Sidon carried him to the shore and placed him on the rocky floor. He earned a small slap on the shoulder that Sidon knew he deserved. 

“Tis just a few hours until sundown.” Sidon sat himself down and watched as Link looked around to get a bearing on their surroundings. They were in a small underwater cave. Water licked at the entrance from which they came, allowing a dim light to shine through. Still, it wasn’t much, and the cave was in near complete darkness. The air was too damp to light a fire and Link seemed to realize this quickly as Sidon saw a single spark die out and then a small sigh. 

“Where are we?” he asked.

“A cave underneath Zora’s domain. You could never get here with your own strength. Even with that armor, there are still limits.” Sidon leaned against the stone wall. 

“So…?” Even in the darkness, Sidon could see Link’s gesture for more of an explanation. The prince grinned.

“Just a few hours until sundown,” he repeated and settled back in a comfortable position. 

Link sighed. Eventually the hero settled down himself and watched the water push and pull at the entrance in a rhythm that made the time pass by more easily. 

The light was soon disappearing and Sidon found himself unable to see Link’s profile anymore.

“Do you miss her?” Sidon whispered softly. 

The Zoran prince heard Link inhale lightly but the words didn’t come. 

Something twinkled in the water. A silvery blue and Sidon knew that the moon had begun to rise above the peaks of the mountains. Link’s eyes stared wide into them and soft glinting droplets fell from his cheeks, causing ripples in the reflection below. 

And then it happened. The moon hit the perfect angle and the cave exploded in a flash of twinkling stars. The cave was made of crystal with pillars of the material glowing cheerfully in a silvery blue hue that envied the night sky. Link stood slowly, looking around the cave as his exhale left him in a gasp of reverence. 

“She was going to bring you here after the fight.”

Link turned to look at Sidon. The crystals’ light was reflecting off the ornaments from his armor, making his form glitter. Sidon swallowed and continued.

“She brought me here once, asked me if it was a good enough spot. She wanted…” Sidon frowned. “She wanted to give you that armor here. In this spot. At this time.”

Link didn’t move. His form was still. Glittering tears trailed down his cheeks and the tremble began at his knees. 

“Mipha…” 

The soft whimper was warning enough and Sidon caught Link as he crumpled in what could only be grief. How long had Link held strong? How long did Link refuse himself this weakness? Too long, what with the way the Hylian sobbed against him. 

Sidon pulled Link against his torso, curling the broken youth in his arms. Link did not struggle or respond. He turned into him and let the tears flow. He cried until the last rays of moonlight had finished passing and it wasn’t long until Sidon realized that Link had fallen asleep. 

“Oh, sister.” Sidon breathed softly into the humid air. “You have left so much behind.” His fingers tightened around the tiny form, fighting the urge to call Link fragile. He wasn’t. Link was the strongest chance they had.

He closed his eyes. Sidon knew that his aid was near useless. He could not join Link in the fight. He would be more of a burden in that castle than a help. 

Link curled tighter in his arms and breathed out, the exhale calmer now than when he had been awake.

Sidon sighed. This was all he could do. An outside help. A hand to grab hold of the leash and give Link a little bit of slack, a moment to breathe. 

_Do not underestimate the power of a smile, brother. It is one of our most potent medicines and most powerful aids._

Sidon smiled woefully down at Link’s sleeping form. Yes. He would protect Link however he could, even if all he needed was a smile.


End file.
